Photo Reel Drabbles
by Spider and the Fly
Summary: One drabble for every pic in my photo reel. First chapter explains everything. Bad summary. Not limited to RotG and BH6. Rated T for potential gore. So far, I've added Brave, PJO, and Blue Exorcist Drabbles too.
1. ExplanationIntro

Okay, this is going to be my first "drabble series" and I've got a really cool (to me) idea: I'm going through my phone's photo reel and writing a short drabble for every picture. So this work is going to have tons of creepy Disney fics, Hidashi fics (warning you now), and Jack Frost fics. Plus a few Blue Exorcist fics, scattered in there.

I'm not sure how I'll be categorizing this, as it'll have literally maybe a hundred series in it, so for now I'll just put it under crossover between RotG and BH6. If anyone would like to request something/show me a pic they'd like me to include, please feel free to PM me at any time or simply review.

Thanx!

(Also, if this is Kristian, I changed my penname for a reason stupid! :p)


	2. Chapter 1: PJO

1\. Percy Jackson and the Olympians (Solangelo)

It's a shame Nico can't see himself when he's fighting; all tousled hair and sweat and - jeez, Solace, you're supposed to be healing someone right now, not drooling over Death Boy's muscular and totally oblivious body. (The patient traces his line of sight and smirks. He doesn't notice.)  
Maybe he does know how he looks. It'd be hard not to, what with the Aphrodite cabin practically selling pictures (and Will totally hadn't bought any of those, nope) and Annabeth and Percy, gorgeous heroes that they were, always hanging around him. By  
Will shook his head after a particularly nasty thought about Nico fighting in nothing (he'd almost choked) and bodily forced himself to turn back and focus on the patient.  
He missed Percy and Annabeth's shared smirks and Nico's lingering glance at his back.  
(This pic:  
I claim no ownership of PJO or this pic, which belongs to viria; check out their tumblr!)


	3. Chapter 2: PJO

2\. Percy Jackson and the Olympians (Solangelo)

Nico's favorite shirt isn't his skull shirt. It's a black t shirt that just says "NO". And Will's being annoying about it. Every time he sees it, he asks Nico a stupid yes-or-no question like "Are you gonna eat that ice cream?" or "Can I kiss you?"

Nico still hasn't told him about the shirt he'd ordered Will, the yellow one that says "YES". He thinks he'll wait until it gets there and then he'll start asking the dumb questions.

I do not own PJO. Thank you. Please check out viria's tumblr for the pic I used for this.


	4. Chapter 3: PJO

3\. Percy Jackson and the Olympians (Percabeth)

Annabeth is fascinated. The object of her fascination is … maybe a little annoyed.

But how was she supposed to know there were male mermaids, anyway? She thought they were all obnoxious females that splashed everyone and pulled the unlucky ones out of their waters.

He eyeballs her in concern as she stares open-mouthed. Chiron coughs slightly into a fist and she attempts to shake herself out of it. _Nope, not working. Merman!_ Her inner Daedulus is shrieking in fangirl/scientist glee.

"Percy Jackson, isn't it? Son of Poseidon?" Chiron bows a little. Percy manages a polite smile.

"I was told a camper wanted to study my fins? For design purposes. My father made it sound like a field trip," he mutters, blushing.

"Yes, yes, me!" She barely manages not to bounce up and down on her toes.

"Okay…"


	5. Chapter 4: PJO

4\. Percy Jackson and the Olympians (Solangelo)

Maybe he was thinking. Sighing and staring off into space was thinking, right? It was acceptable to sit next to a stranger while they were thinking, right?

Or maybe Will was just a weird jerk, trying to interrupt the cutest guy he'd ever seen's thinking time. It just made for bad karma, is what it did.

"Will. Get over there and take his order or kick him out!" Lou Ellen growled. "If he doesn't buy anything he can't stay. You can make googly eyes at him later, okay?"

Will sighed. "Fine, Lou." He began to trudge his way over, brushing off his apron. Lou Ellen smirked and began wiping off the counter with a rag. "Sorry, but unless you're buying something you can't sit here."

The boy looked up. His eyes were black, and Will immediately forgot whatever it was he'd just said. "I can't just sit? This place is empty."

Will grimaced. "Sorry dude. Rush hour's just about here, and the place will be stuffed. Believe me, I argued for you, but..."

The boy smiled, resting his chin on his palm. "Then I'll have a coffee."

Will grinned wide. "Sure thing!"


	6. Author's Note: Please Read

Hey guys, if anybody's reading this, you guys know you can request a fandom or pairing, right? I don't plan on making this exclusively PJO, so feel free to review and leave me a request or note, or just a few tips on writing technique. So far, I'm not as comfortable with the other chapters as I feel like I could be. But maybe that's just cause I'm not used to writing PJO fics.

Seriously. I'm trying to go in the order I set but it's just so boring, so please, PLEASE, drop me a request. I'll try to update at least once a day, but this isn't my only fic so I might miss a few days.

Thanks for reading and letting me ramble, and please ask for a fandom or pairing! :) Thanx!


	7. Chapter 5: Blue Exorcist

5\. Blue Exorcist (girl! Rin/Suguro)

"Everyone, please welcome the new student, Rin. She's here on special request of the headmaster, so be nice." Yukio sighed as he spoke and pushed his glasses back up his nose.

Rin giggled, and all eyes shot to the horns on top of her head that spouted blue fire and the tail smacking the floor in excitement behind her.

Konekomaru squealed in fear and ducked behind Suguro, clenching his fingers in Suguro's shirt. Rin winked at him and he bristled.

"Anybody wanna help me study?" She cooed at him. Her sword let out a low hum.

I don't own BE.


	8. Chapter 6: RotG

6\. Rise of the Guardians (dark!Jack)

The Guardians had finished Pitch, and he was collapsed limply at Sandy's feet. They smiled in satisfaction and pride, but those smiles wilted away at the sound of laughter.

"Oh Pitch, I knew you'd fail." A long rope of nightmare sand whipped forward out of the dark, catching on Pitch's ankle and flinging him out into the shadows. His shriek could be heard for a few more seconds before it cut off with a punched-out gasp of breath. The Guardians tensed, pulling out their weapons with a scrape of metal and a rasp of wood.

The voice was angelic l, and creepy in its childlike innocence.

"So rude, isn't he? Wasting your time like the weakling he is. Honestly; you have my apologies." A gleaming, larger-than-life Cheshire Cat grin shone like the Moon above their heads. "And after I loaned him my nightmare sand, too..."

A finger of frost spiraled out of the shadow nearest Bunny, and he flinched back. The grin twinkled, and the barefoot padding of a spirit getting closer echoed shrill in the alleyway they crouched in.

"Might I finally get my turn?"

The grin tilted and, with a final twisting sneer, vanished.

In the distance, a mother screamed at the black frost curling around her baby's bed, crawling over its skin like a grotesque tattoo.

"Here...we...go!" The voice giggled one last time before it too shuddered out.

I do not own Rise of the Guardians.

I am willing to continue this one, or expand it into a longer story with an actual plot. You just have to ask. :)


	9. Chapter 7: Brave

7\. Brave

She didn't realize how much they loved her. Enough to get lost in the woods looking for her. They no longer fit on one horse, as thin as they were, so they spread out to search.

She wasn't helpless; they knew that. She'd taken her bow with her, so she'd be fine if anything attacked. But what if?

What if she'd fallen and couldn't get up? A bow would not help her then. What if an army attacked? A bow would help, but not enough. She'd be dead before they realized who she was, that brave princess from the land of Dun Brogh. They'd be bringing back a corpse, not a girl. Not a potential queen.

They worried.

They returned late at night to find her sitting primly at the table, laughing with their father and feeding the hounds under the table. She smiled, wide and true, when she saw them.

"Where have you boys been? I've been waiting ages for you!" They sighed and smiled and curled up against her, like well fed cats. Their mother watched them with knowing eyes, catching on the bits and pieces of truth that shone glaringly out of their smiles and demeanor. They ignored her, instead favoring to keep their eyes and focus on their beautiful big sister, who played with magic and bears and things best left alone.

They'd sworn long ago to share her and her strangeness. If they were the only ones who appreciated it, why shouldn't they?

I love Merida. And her brothers... *sigh*


	10. Chapter 8: BH6

8\. Big Hero 6 (unrelated Hidashi)

Honey Lemon had refused to give the picture back, saying it was too adorable to be released into the universe. Hiro had stared at her for a moment, hands in his pockets, before shrugging and grinning slyly. "It's okay, Honey. I'll just go get another one from home. I've got tons cuz my mom used to hoard pictures like crazy," He smirked and walked away, leaving her staring after him.

As soon as she was sure he was gone, she turned and dashed into the lab, giggling and clutching the picture to her chest. A mad smile twitched across her face.

"Oh, Tadashi's going to _die_ when he sees this!" Her cackles could be heard throughout the school.


	11. Chapter 9: Sleeping Beauty, Snow White

9\. Sleeping Beauty/Snow White crossover

"They have insulted us for the last time!" The Dragon Witch snarled, her hands clenching so hard on the marble railing in front of her it crumbled. Stepmother gently pulled her hands away. Dragon glanced at her. "You would not be so calm if you did not have a plan. Do you?"

With a smile like a knife blade, Stepmother leaned until her lips were barely touching Dragon's and murmured softly, her palm cupping Dragon's cheek.

Dragon's eyes lit up, and she laughed on glee. "Oh, my dear, you always have the best of ideas!"

Preparations for a tower built into the middle of the woods began immediately.


	12. Chapter 10: The Little Mermaid

10\. The Little Mermaid (male!Ariel)

Perhaps they're going to sell him. Maybe they believe the stories that say if you eat a merman's flesh you'll gain immortality. (That last one's a bloody lie; not even mermen are immortal. They die, same as everyone else.)

He's stuck here, in the bottom of a tank most definitely meant for fish the size of his head, twirling a fork between his fingers. One of the sailors tossed it in, wanting to see what he'd do with it.

He smiled, picked it up, and began pretending to gouge out his eyes. It was good fun, watching the stupid humans panic and rush about.

Maybe he'll pretend to stick it, prongs first, up his nose next? The ideas, the ideas!

He rolls onto his back, tail flopping, and starts to giggle.


	13. Chapter 11: HoND, Brave

11\. The Hunchback of Notre Dame/Brave (male! Esmeralda, male! Merida)

They'd always been together, since before they could speak each other's languages and before they knew the reason for their kidnappings (Merrin from his parents, the king and queen of Dun Brogh and Emerald from his gypsy band).

They learned street tricks together, figured out how to be spontaneous and still slip below the radar of people, how to trick coins and favors from strangers. They had a pact: the two of them together, no need for anyone else.

This didn't change, not even when Merrin's brothers and Emerald's boyfriend, Phoebus, found them. They'd been free of their kidnappers for years and they liked being alone. It was comforting, a way out of Merrin's princely duties and a defence against the prosecution against gypsies for Emerald.

They went their separate ways at the insistence of Phoebus and Merrin's mother, but they still found time to meet up and con people out of their valuables for a laugh.

 **If anybody can figure out how to post pics on either or AO3, I'd be much obliged**!


	14. Chapter 12: D Gray-Man

**This is a tumblr prompt I found and had to write, so...**

Allen was uncomfortable. Understandable, really, in such a situation.  
"This is Lenalee Lee's room, right?" A grouchy boy in a black tank top, a long black ponytail, and black slouchy pants tucked into his military boots glared at Allen through the small crack in the door. He looked pissed. "Tell her to knock it off with the phone sex, got it? It's three in the effing morning!"  
"Yeah, and you woke me up. What does that say about-" Allen cut off with a wince as a loud breathy moan fluttered to the doorway. "God."  
"No kidding."  
"Alright, give me a second. This is ridiculous." Allen put on his war face and went off to confront Lenalee about her stupid libido.  
Two minutes later, he'd retreated. He knew the face that says "keep talking and I'll kill you" and he wanted no part of that. He'd huffed, grabbed enough blankets to make both him and mystery kid comfortable and shuffled out into the hallway with them. He got the "what the hell?" stare.  
"What the hell?"  
"She's scary, okay? Angry puppy dog eyes are creepy. Just sleep out in the hallway or something. I brought enough blankets, goodness knows." He laid them out, refusing to glance up at the other boy. This was embarrassing enough, thank you.  
"… Yeah, alright. Move over, Moyashi." They lay down with their backs just barely touching and Allen found himself grinning.


End file.
